We Both Know How It'll Go
by Diary
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt have a semi-civilised conversation about all the time the former's been spending with Dave Karofsky. Complete. Edited slightly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

…

"You need to stop this."

Looking up, Sebastian says, "Hello, Kurt. Please, sit down. I need to stop drinking my coffee?"

Scowling, Kurt sits down. "Whatever this is you're doing with David. You need to stop before you manage to cause him even more pain than he's already gone through."

"What I'm doing with him is bonding over a love of sports and keeping him company when neither of us have anyone exciting to hang out with," Sebastian comments. "This has nothing to do with protecting him from pain and everything to do with your jealously."

"I'm not jealous."

"Please," Sebastian says. "We both know how this is going to play out. When things don't work out between you and Blaine, and I've talked to him enough to know they won't, you're going to cling to the only guy who's ever found you truly attractive. And Dave will try his hardest to just be your friend, but with your subtle encouragement and his sickening devotion to you, he'll convince him to take another chance and shower you with tacky gifts and nauseating affection."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm just realistic. When that happens, fine. The last time I tried to fight, a boy ended up in surgery. But let's get this straight: Until it does, I'm not just going to step aside."

Eyes twitching, Kurt responds, "Would you kindly try to make sense?"

"I like him. You may or may not. Whichever it is, I refuse to let myself be subjected to-"

"Wait, wait, hold it. You _like_ him. As in, you have a crush on Dave."

Shrugging, Sebastian inquires, "Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're a boyfriend stealing asshole," Kurt suggests, tartly.

"No, I'm an asshole but not because I attempt to steal boyfriends. See, the thing about the boys whose boyfriends I steal? I never made any promises to them. As much as you'd like to paint me as the sexual deviant who goes after poor, non-consenting victims, I don't. Blaine made it very clear he was enjoying my attentions, same as all the other boys. If he hadn't, I would have backed off a lot sooner than I did."

"Whatever helps you live with yourself."

"I don't have any trouble with that."

"You can't just expect me to sit here and let you go ahead with your plan to use and discard David."

Sighing, Sebastian chuckles as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Let me break this down for you. I've had two boyfriends. The first one couldn't trust me. Apparently, playing the field while single and an unchanging love of dancing in clubs means one is incapable of monogamy. The second one wanted an open relationship, and it turns out, monogamy is important to me when in a relationship. He agreed, and I trusted him. Turns out, that was a bad move on my part. The good boys, the one who are trustworthy, they're always very firm in their insistence I back off."

"I am sorry your relationships didn't work out," Kurt says, sincerely. "However, I fail to see-"

"Why would he want me when he could have you?"

There's silence, and Sebastian scoffs. "You're the boy next door, Hummel, and as proud as I am of who I am, I'm the man guys hook up with in the toilets. I don't do relationships if I can't trust the person, and I don't do relationships if he can't trust me. I don't regret my past, and I don't particularly care who knows about it. A lot of people, though, have trouble dating people who've done the things I've done."

"Here's you, the poster child for safe, cliché, media-consumable gays, and then, here's me, the unapologetic asshole with a healthy respect for my sexuality and a reputation for breaking hearts. Which do you think his dad and his homophobic mother are going to feel more comfortable having over for dinner? We both know the answer; there's no need to rub it in."

"I'm with Blaine," Kurt says, quietly. "Sebastian, if you sincerely like Dave-"

"I do," he answers, finishing his coffee. "And it sucks, but everything I've said is true. Until you and Blaine realise how terrible you are for one another and you end up with him, I'm going to get what I can out our friendship. See you around."

With that, he gets up and walks away.


End file.
